


call me hyung

by PinguBear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, Open to Interpretation, Stupidity, Underage Drinking, deceitful layhan, idk - Freeform, leather!jongin, the amount of crack chansoo in this is unacceptable, underage kissing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguBear/pseuds/PinguBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly sassy high-school student falls for decoy playboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

"Come on, live a little!"

Chanyeol was shouting in his ear, clasping one large hand on his friend's shoulder. Kyungsoo knew why he was currently struggling to keep his eyes open due to the speed of the convertible that carelessly roamed the streets, taking its passengers to God knows where.

His friend Chanyeol, whose piercings made Kyungsoo's parents cringe with disgust whenever they happened to come across the individual himself, had insisted on dragging him along on this outing with his new friends from the college he had entered that fall.

Kyungsoo still had 3 questions left unanswered by none other than himself: why did he agree to go, whether he was partially insane for hanging out with college kids as he was still in his second year of high-school and really, did he keep Chanyeol around just to annoy his parents? 

A man with a sharply contoured face and endearing dimples turned towards the backseat, wavy hair flowing with the wind.

"So, how old are you, Kyungsoo?" 

"Sixteen." Kyungsoo confidently replied and the man smiled kindly, reaching a hand out:

"I'm Yixing. It's nice to have you around."

"Careful, hyung, you're getting friendly with my precious underclassman here! I might just get jealous!" Chanyeol whined, ruffling Kyungsoo's hair. 

Kyungsoo's cheeks deemed the situation appropriate for them to redden just a bit. 

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Yixing concluded, waving Chanyeol's pretend wailing off and turning to peck the driver's cheek lightly. 

Kyungsoo stared. 

"What would you do about it anyway, eh, Chanyeol?" the driver spoke, turning just a bit for Kyungsoo to notice his beautiful brown eyes, pink lips and vanilla pudding-coloured fringe. 

"If Yixing were to steal Kyungsoo." 

Chanyeol dragged a hand through his rich brown locks. He looked down at Kyungsoo's small frame, huddled in the plush of the seat and for a moment Kyungsoo felt everything slow down as he avoided Chanyeol's look to settle on the three piercings on the shell of his right ear: 

"I'd be de-vas-ta-ted!" Chanyeol declared, clutching Kyungsoo to his chest and rubbing at his supposedly tearful eyes. 

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to think, particularly so when the driver and Yixing started to laugh. 

Maybe Chanyeol's way of fitting in simply meant showcasing what an adult he truly was and the only way of doing that was by bringing along someone younger to make him feel responsible. 

"Our first stop for the night!" the driver announced and Kyungsoo snapped his head to the right to see exactly where they were.

He was instantly greeted by a powerfully minty scent and black leather. 

"You're late." a voice talked towards the driver as the cardoor near Kyungsoo opened and he held his breath. 

A tan male sat near him, stance endlessly ellegant as he swept a few stray blonde hairs from his eyes with swift fingers. 

"Come off it, Jongin! Knowing you, you probably were barely ready to leave minutes ago! Don't think I don't know how you pamper yourself." the driver explained, shifting into gear once again. 

The newcomer pouted and Kyungsoo had to turn away because his cheeks were flaming.

How could someone be this good-looking...?

"Jongin, my man!" 

A sparkling smile bloomed on the newcomer's lips as he bumped fists with Chanyeol above Kyungsoo's head. 

"Ready to get wasted, 'Yeol?" the newcomer said, making Kyungsoo desperate to analyze and study his voice's sound in any given situation. 

"I was born ready!" Chanyeol assertively responded, but Kyungsoo couldn't fight the urge to roll his eyes and interrupt: 

"That's funny, hyung, because I don't remember you holding your liquor too well back when you were a senior at the graduation ceremony after-party." 

"What could you possibly mean?" Chanyeol gripped his jacket in front of his heart, seemingly acting, but secretly worried of what Kyungsoo might disclose. 

"I mean the time you threw up on yourself and then on the principal." 

Three voices gave in to a fit of laughter as Chanyeol's cheeks lit up with an unmistakable red. 

Kyungsoo suddenly felt slightly bad for embarassing the tall male, but he became distracted just as he listened to the voice next to him say, remnants of mirth obvious in his tone: 

"And who's this party starter?" 

Kyungsoo couldn't speak as he drowned in the newcomer's cologne. 

"I'm Jongin, by the way." the newcomer cheerfully said, squeezing Kyungsoo's thigh instead of shaking hands with him like a regular human being. Kyungsoo jumped just a bit, heart beginning to race. 

"I'm-" 

"This is Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kyungsoo, my friend who betrayed me seconds ago and who wasn't even supposed to be at that after-party!" Chanyeol angerly replied, pinching Kyungsoo's shoulder with spite.

Kyungsoo stifled a yelp and slapped his palms together, apologizing loudly, making Chanyeol sigh and the rest of the passengers laugh once more. 

"Point for you, 'Soo!" Jongin cheered and Kyungsoo didn't know what to squeal about first: hearing the newcomer's, Jongin's, voice again or the nickname he had used for him.

"You better watch out, Jongin." Yixing warned. 

"What for, hyung?" Jongin inquired, staring at Kyungsoo who tried his best to comfort a sulking Chanyeol. 

"Getting too close to Kyungsoo. He's 'Yeol's precious dongsaeng'." 

"I'll just have to take extra good care of him then." Jongin smirked and Kyungsoo turned to look at Chanyeol, cheeks ablaze, mouth wide open.  Chanyeol flicked Jongin's forehead. 

"Player!" he accused and Jongin simply rubbed his forehead, chuckling as he set his eyes on the road, blonde fringe twisting in the wind. 

 

 

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo was staring at a wonderfully immense villa, looking as if it had been fished straight out of real estate magazines. 

"I'm Luhan." the driver introduced himself once they were out of the car, shaking Kyungsoo's hand. 

"Never got a chance to tell you with these noisy dongsaengs of mine." 

"Let's go, Lu." Yixing wrapped an arm around Luhan's waist and the latter smiled, adding:

"Just don't stray away." 

Kyungsoo nodded, waving gingerly to the distancing couple as Chanyeol came to snake an arm around his shoulders: 

"Wait until you see the inside, Kyunggie!"

"You've been here before?" Kyungsoo questioned and couldn't help missing the dark shade of red staining Chanyeol's face:

"I've been here lots of times." 

Kyungsoo found himself smiling at Chanyeol's apparel. The tall male always cheered him up and Kyungsoo blamed himself more now because of his lack of discretion back in the car. 

But he was hust trying to impress-

"Are we going in or what? Come on!" Jongin stepped in front of them and Chanyeol excitedly left Kyungsoo's side to rush for the entrance. Kyungsoo sighed. 

"Shall we?" Jongin's voice gently said near his ear and Kyungsoo looked at him quickly, barely nodding. 

"God, why did Chanyeol ever think that bringing you in your uniform would be a good idea?" 

Kyungsoo widened his eyes and looked down to indeed find his red tie fit around his neck and the checkered vest of his high-school uniform all buttoned up. 

"I didn't go home after school. I just flung my school bag on Chanye-...on hyung's couch and off we went." 

_ 'Off we went, what is the matter with you, Kyungsoo!? Is that any way to be charming?!'  _

Jongin hummed and Kyungsoo closed his eyes tightly when he felt Jongin's fingers come to grab his hip: 

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

Kyungsoo thought that maybe he first ought to be afraid of Jongin just like he ought to be afraid of the people inside, if not more, but when he looked up at the blonde, his eyes met Jongin's lips softly smiling. 

"O-Okay." 

 

 

Kyungsoo could have sworn he had never seen so many colours all in one place, not even in art class. Appetizers of all sorts, rainbow-ish beverages and countless beer bottles of a deep green mixed to create a scenery similar to that of a frat house party.

What Kyungsoo liked the most was that the music was not making his ears bleed. It was, regrettably so, some sort of rave, littered with the occasional dubstep and interventions of an electric guitar, but at least Kyungsoo didn't have to push his palms to his ears to silence the noise. 

"How do you like it until now?" Jongin's voice startled him together with the coldness of a beer bottle on his arm. 

Kyungsoo hesitantly drank from the offered yellow, prickly liquid and scrunched up his face at the bitterness, making Jongin laugh.

"It's nice. I don't go out much so I don't have that much of an experience when it comes to parties, but I like that the music doesn't make me run out the window." 

Jongin bit his lip not to laugh out loud again and Kyungsoo dared to smile, facing him. 

"I see." Jongin replied, unsure what was drawing him towards this boy. Wide eyes of a deep brown, thick black hair, carefully combed, lips so tempting... 

Jongin wondered if Kyungsoo even knew how handsome he was. 

"Is that Chanyeol?...!" Kyungsoo said, stunned, upon noticing his friend up against a wall, hands around the waist of a short silhouette hanging onto him for dear life while their mouths were attached to each other, kissing violently. 

"Ah yes, it is indeed him." 

"And-and-?" 

Jongin found the way Kyungsoo was surprised adorable.

"That's Baekhyun. They're obsessed with each other." 

Kyungsoo found it strange Chanyeol hadn't said anything to him about this Baekhyun when they were clearly so into each other. 

As soon as Jongin's voice whispered in his ear, however, he forgot all about Chanyeol and his lover, focusing on standing while Jongin backhugged him, slowly: 

"What are you obsessed with, Kyungsoo...?"


	2. II

What charmed Kyungsoo about it most was that as soon as Jongin had started kissing him, his hands had begun quietly caressing the nape of his neck.

Maybe things like these always happened at big parties like this one. Maybe Jongin would fly off to give this divine treatment to someone else in just a jiffy.

Kyungsoo's heart twitched.

He didn't know what to do with his hands.

They had sat on a large couch and Kyungsoo remembered thinking that it was odd it was vacant as there were so many people around. 

Jongin had then taken away his empty beer bottle and, after one swipe through his black hair, that had made Kyungsoo's face burn, Jongin had vanquished the distance between their lips so fast Kyungsoo didn't even have time not to respond.

He decided to let them tangle in blonde locks and he moaned, albeit hesitantly, into the kiss when Jongin let out a hum of approval at his action.

The tiny swords of physical gratification stabbed him through his neck where Jongin touched and punctured his lips where Jongin bit, sucked and licked, twisting his head with closed eyes.

When he pulled back, Kyungsoo lowered his head, as if when Jongin had backed down, life had been sucked out of him.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo raised his head, eyes abused by lack of light and Jongin's glistening teeth.

"Did you like that?" the older whispered to him and Kyungsoo hastily nodded, nonetheless widening his eyes at his reaction and turning his head away, neck exposed.

He heard Jongin let out some sort of a low growl.

Within seconds, his tie was loosened by a firm grip and he shuddered when Jongin's fingers touched a bit of skin, unbuttoning his collar.

"Can I...?" Jongin voiced out and he read confusion  
in Kyungsoo's eyes.

Jongin approached his right ear and whispered, puffs of excitement hitting Kyungsoo's earlobe:

"Can I mark you?"

Kyungsoo shut his eyes at Jongin's choice of words and wondered if his brain was going to melt off due to his increasingly hot skull.

He nodded.

Jongin leaned forward, attaching his lips to Kyungsoo's neck and beginning to nip at the heated flesh.

"H-Hyung...!" Kyungsoo gasped, holding onto Jongin's bicep. Jongin pulled back to say:

"Say that again."

"Jongin-hyung?" Kyungsoo asked whispering and Jongin felt bullets of arousal shoot through his body.

"Hyung, can we kiss again?" Kyungsoo quietly said, hands laced lazily around Jongin's neck and teeth sunk in his bottom lip.

Jongin was at a loss for words.

When he even started feeling his cheeks turning crimson, he was interrupted by a hand gripping his shoulder and pulling him back to the end of the couch.

"Yo, Jongin, what's your deal!?"

Chanyeol was towering above him with Baekhyun attached to his side, eyeing the two on the couch curiously.

Chanyeol's features were tainted with what seemed like delighted anger.

"We were just-"

"Yeol-hyung, you haven't introduced me yet."

Jongin turned to his left to find Kyungsoo straightened up, unsure smile on his lips and eyes upwards.

Was this the same fellow he had intoxicated with his kisses just moments ago?

Chanyeol flicked his own forehead and turned to press a lingering kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, who giggled shortly.

"Where aaaare my manners? Underclassman o' mind, this is my utterly adorable and fuckin' sexy boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Not to mention unhealthily wealthy." Jongin rudely added, sipping on his leftover beer and earning a little smack on his thigh from Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo wanted to shake Baekhyun's hand, but the latter enveloped him in a tight hug, leaning back and grinning:

"You must be Kyungsoo! You're so incredibly cute! Chanyeol told me you're younger than us."

"Younger than us, Jongin!" Chanyeol violently emphasized, glaring at the silent blonde.

Kyungsoo butted in:

"Yeol-hyung, I-I-"

"No need, no need, Soo! I let a wolf near my sheep!"

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin just in time to see the latter smirk, eyes fiery, and let out a teasing wolf's cry for Chanyeol to hear.

Baekhyun laughed loudly while Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Jongin.

"You've got such an attractive sheep, Yeol." Jongin stated, eyeing Kyungsoo, who reddened yet again.

As Chanyeol was about to let out another angered remark, Luhan came stumbling forward, caught in a giggling fit.

"You guys having fuuuuuuun, fufufu?"

Jongin rotated the tip of his bottle in response while Chanyeol and Baekhyun replied with twin hoots. Kyungsoo nodded his head, hyperaware of his surroundings.

"Luhan-hyung, you should probably stop drinking, hangovers are horrible, from what I know. It will interfere with your studies and make you behave silly." he decided to explain, genuinely determined to scold and prevent, secretly thinking that maybe he was making a fool out of himself.

A shorter silhouette came looking for Luhan, drawn in by the sound of his boisterous laughter and frantic hand gestures to give Kyungsoo numerous thumbs up.

A bright grin spread on the stranger's face and Kyungsoo learnt that this was Minseok, Luhan's lover.

He made a face.

"But-But Yixing-hyun-"

"Cousin. Skinship. Yay!" Luhan thoroughly explained, being dragged away by Minseok, who waved them goodbye.

Baekhyun winked at Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"Yeollie, how about we go upstairs?" he said to his lover, hand on his chest and lips pouting.

Kyungsoo stifled his laughter noticing Chanyeol's face flush the shade of vermillion.

"S-Sure, B-Baek...!"

As they wandered off, not without Chanyeol warning Jongin that's he's watching him closely, Kyungsoo sighed, a foul taste in his mouth and feeling a bit   
light-headed.

Lips kissed his cheek once, twice, before Jongin's voice offered:

"Wanna get some fresh air?"

 

It had got chilly ourside and the moon was shining confidently when Kyungsoo stepped outside the noisy household, Jongin walking silently beside him.

"As expected, I am not one for beer." Kyungsoo commented, rubbing with his thumb at the corners of his mouth.

"Not a big fan of it, either. It's some sort of habit I picked up because of partying." Jongin replied and Kyungsoo suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning slightly and bowing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! You must want to be there inside and I'm keeping you-"

"Hey, school boy."

Kyungsoo shot up, cheeks melting at the nickname and Jongin's fingers intertwining with his.

"I wanna be here with you."

"S-Surely this happens many times a night!" Kyungsoo spoke, pulling away his hand from Jongin's grasp.

The older furrowed his eyebrows, nearly angered.

"Do I just kiss anybody and hold their hands?"

"For all I know, you may very well-"

"What, school boy?"

Kyungsoo swallowed his words as Jongin neared him, fingers dancing over the buttons of his vest.

"I may very well..."

He grabbed Kyungsoo's tucked tie and yanked it towards him, hissing:

"...make you lose yourself?"

For all he had said, Kyungsoo didn't shy away when the swords came to stab him again as Jongin's fringe tickled his forehead, the older's lips moving with his.

"Hyung..." he said inbetween kisses.

Jongin deliberately moaned against his neck and Kyungsoo shivered strongly.

"I must be mental...I can't get enough of your voice."

Kyungsoo decided he liked this hyung way too much to just deny him the sweet puncturing of pleasure.

He ran his fingers along the sides of his neck and leaned to shakingly whisper in his ear:

"I think I like y-you."

Jongin smirked.

He moved to bite the younger's ear shell, making him gasp in surprise.

"Do you, now?"

Kyungsoo didn't expect his soft "uh-huh" to make Jongin beastly kiss him on the lips.

"Fuck."Jongin whispered absent-mindedly, biting into Kyungsoo neck and gripping his hips, relishing in the younger's voice morphing into sounds of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sweet sweet love with each other and get married pls kthxbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wordvomit.


End file.
